the dragon of the soul
by Omegaroxas7
Summary: what if kushina wasn't part of the uzumaki clan but the shioin clan and was the youngest of two siblings. major sasuke bashing, good danzo, slight counsel bashing, ocs, narutoxhinata, ichigoxyourichi, soi fonxoc


The Dragon of the Soul

**Sup people this is omegaroxas7 with my first story **

Disclaimer I don't own any Naruto or Bleach Characters

Chapter 1

Finding family

Our story begins in the hidden leaf village were we come across a young five year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, this is Naruto Uzumaki Shioin the Nine Tailed jinchuraki but most of the village sees him as the demon herself (yes kyuubi is female). Young Naruto is being chased by the more ignorant of the villagers; "KILL THE DEMON" said one idiot "WE WILL FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED" said another. "_Why won't they just leave me alone"_, says our blond hero.

Unbeknownst to him and the idiots we find a large group heading towards the village gate, the first is a 20 year old male of six feet , black hair that is slightly spiked athletic build with two sword's on his back the one on his left is in a solid black sheath and the one on his right is in a pure white sheath he is wearing a black and red jacket, long black pants and black shoes this is Roxas Shioin the eldest and the head of the Shioin clan next to him on his left is his sister Yourichi Shioin Kurosaki and her husband Ichigo Kurosaki(yourichi and Ichigo is in their usual outfit ) on his right is his wife Soi Fon Shioin (same outfit but without the captains jacket) her blade is on the back of her waist and behind them is the entire Shioin clan.

"Well we made it the village hidden in the leaves I can't wait to see how our lil sis is doing." Said roxas, "I know what you mean big brother it has been a long time since we have seen her." Said yourichi, "well what are we waiting for lets go", as soon as that was said they all began walking to the gate. "Halt" said the gate guard "name and reason for passage into the village" said the other. "We are the Shioin clan and wish to enter to speak to the hokage" said roxas.

The gate guards looked at him then at the group behind them and after wards let them through. As they were walking through the streets they hear someone cry for help roxas tells Soi Fon and ichigo to go on ahead while he and yourichi check it out, so with that the pair flash stepped to the spot where the cry came from only to come across a sight which made them seethe with anger. Down below the villagers have our young blond trapped in a dead end alley way, "now we have you demon spawn we will avenge the fourth and all the people you killed five years ago" said the leader of the mob, "please I didn't do anything just leave me alone", said Naruto with his back against the cold brick wall of the alley. "We have had enough of your lies demon DIE!" As they were about to rush the boy the leader was fiercely kicked away with enough force to break at least three ribs, as the mob came to a stop they looked at the pair that stopped them (in their minds any way) from riding their village from the demon while this is going on naruto hides behind one of the dumpsters in the alley way.

Both Shioin siblings look at the mob with anger in their eyes, "what in the nine levels of hell do you think you're doing picking on a kid who's five no less" said roxas his sister says nothing but you can tell from the look in her eyes she is going to lay the mother of all smack down on these fools.

One brave idiot walks up to them and says "get out of the way we have to kill the demon before it kills us." _Thump _goes the head of the dumbass the others look up from the ground where the headless body lays to see roxas with a seven foot long katana in hand. The other idiots run for their lives so they won't end up like their friend.

"Humph cowards" said roxas after he cleaned his blade on the clothes of the decapitated villager he turns to see yourichi next to the dumpster where naruto is hiding trying to get him to come out.

"Hey it's okay little one we're not going to hurt you" said yourichi in a kind gentle tone, naruto a little hesitant at first comes out of hiding to look at his saviors, they both smile at him to let him know that they weren't trying to attack him, he lets a small smile grace his face,

"Thank you for saving me," said naruto, "no problem kid what's your name" asked roxas, naruto lost his smile and said meekly "naruto uzumaki sir please don't hate me."

They both looked puzzled at that statement, "why would we hate you naruto" asked yourichi, "because everyone says I'm a demon" answered naruto sadly. They both looked at him in shock, being the kind soul she was yourichi hugged naruto and whispered soothing words he tensed at first but then began to relax and hugged back.

While this was going on roxas was looking at naruto but he was also looking at his soul and then it hit him like a ton of bricks this was his and yourichis nephew this was kushina's and minato's kid. "Yourichi lets head to the hokage building" roxas says, with a nod she picks up naruto and both flash step to the hokage building. Inside we see the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi battling an enemy all kage feared paperwork, he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his secretory yelling at someone so adding chakra to his ears to listen he is angered by what he hears.

(In the hall) "GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE THE HOKAGE IS TO BUSY TO DEAL WITH THIS LITTLE DEMON BRAT" said the hokage's secretory "look here lady if you call naruto that one more time I'll put you in the hospital" said one pissed off yourichi "that's enough Ami naruto and our guest are allowed to come in" said the third, "but lord hokage" said ami only to be cut off with a glare from the third.

Once inside the office the third goes and sits behind his desk, while soi fon and ichigo who got there earlier got off the couch to go stand by their wife and husband they notice naruto asleep in yourichis arms before they can ask anything Sarutobi clears his throat and motions for them to take a seat, "Now then please tell me who you are and why you have naruto with you" asked the third.

"I am roxas shioin head of the shioin clan and this is my wife soi fon and my sister yourichi and her husband ichigo kurosaki we are here to discuss with you if it was alright to move our clan to the hidden leaf, as to why we have naruto with us well we saved him from a mob who was about to kill him" said roxas looking angry at the end, the old hokage had a look of sadness and anger in his eyes sadness that he failed to protect naruto and anger at the fools who tried to kill him.

"lord hokage why do these people try to kill him and call him demon and other things" asked yourichi the third sighed and looked at them "the reason is because he is the jinchuraki of the nine tailed fox that attacked us five years ago" said the third, they all looked at naruto who they thought was asleep finally roxas asked "who are his parents old man" the third was shocked by the question but answered "they are minato namikaze and kushina why?"

"Because he is our nephew" answered roxas unknown to them naruto was awake and heard everything that they said "_these people are my family and they know my parents_" naruto thought.

In a underground base their lay the figure of a woman with crimson red hair and is in nothing but a hospital gown, this is the body of kushina namikaze shioin who after five years of being in a forced coma was starting to stir and letting of five years worth of pent up spiritual pressure. Everyone in the hokage's office felt the immense power flux.

"what is this pressure" asked the third "it's our sister's spirit energy but where is it coming from" asked yourichi "it feels like it's coming from below us" said roxas " but that is the hokage vault how did she end up in their" answered the third, "let's go check shall we" said roxas.

As they left the office with naruto still in yourichis arms they went down a long flight of stairs once they reached the bottom they stood in front of a huge set of steel doors as big as the front gate of the village, the third walked up to the doors and after nicking his thumb with a kunai he wiped the bloody digit on the seal that looked like the kanji for fire the seal glowed for about three seconds the various locks started to click open then the doors opened and once they did they were almost sent to the ground because of how much was pouring out of the vault once inside they saw a alter with the youngest of the shioin siblings laying there, as soon as they got to the alter kushina's eyes snapped open and took in a huge gulp of air after the grogginess left her she looked around " where am I" she asked " welcome back to the waking world lil sis" said yourichi playfully.

"Mommy" as soon as she heard naruto's voice she bolted up and looked around for him only to find him in yourichis arms, after setting him down on his feet naruto walked up to kushina who had tears of joy in her eyes "mom" he asked kushina to choked up to speak nodded her head in a yes after he saw her nod he let out his own tears of joy and ran in to her open arms after five years mother and son were reunited.

Once she was in some proper clothing kushina and the others went back into the third's office "So what has happened in the last five years old man" asked kushina the third was about to explain when he was interrupted by one of the anbu "lord hokage the council has gathered in the meeting hall to discuss what that pressure was" said the cat masked anbu.

" alright I'll be there shortly" replied the hokage with a bow the anbu left " if you all would please follow me" once the group was inside the council chambers they saw all of the clan heads and civilian members, one of the civilian members saw naruto and immediately grew angry.

" what are you doing here demon trash" said the soon to be dead fat civilian "you would be wise as to not call my nephew that you pompous tub of lard" said roxas in a commanding tone.

"Oh and who are you to tell me what to do" asked the stuck up civilian "I am Roxas Shioin the head of the shioin clan who has travelled far to ask the hokage if we can join the leaf and the one who will put you and anyone else who bad mouths my family into an early grave" said roxas in a serious tone.

"if there are no objections from the others" said the third no one said anything until tsume inuzuka spotted the person holding naruto's hand "kushina I thought you were dead" she said surprised the other clan heads and the civilians looked at the woman and gasped for different reasons the clan heads and some of the civilians who liked naruto and were friends with her and minato where surprised that she was alive the other civilians because they knew that they were sure that she would never wake up.

"I was put in a coma after minato took naruto to seal the kyuubi in our son, and have been asleep for these five years, and now that I'm awake I will be taking over the namikaze clan seat as its head until naruto is of age to take over." Said kushina "I won't allow this to happen" said the head of the uchiha clan fugaku "I don't believe we need your permission or your input so I suggest you shut up before my blade finds its new home in your head" said ichigo "you dare threaten me an uchiha" said fugaku with his sharriengan active "it's not a threat it's a promise dumbass" retorted ichigo with his hands on the handle of his sword zangetsu.

"enough fugaku deactivate your sharriengan at once" said the third with some killing intent ( will be said and KI from now on) aimed at fugaku who did as told with some reluctance " now if that is all we can get back on topic" said the third " Hiruzen if I may be so bold as to ask kushina who it was the put her in her coma and where will the shioin clan be living" asked danzo everyone to wanted to know what happened but some were looking at the door like they were ready to bolt out like the hounds of hell where after them boy were they right.

"After minato left with naruto some doctors came in and put something in my arm and I noticed that they were the doctors that tend to the civilians and after that darkness took me and I guess they put me in the vault that is under the hokage mansion and now here we are." Replied kushina.

"neko, tora please bring me the schedule of the hospital staff from the night of oct.10 five years ago" ordered the hokage "lord hokage is there really any need to investigate this" asked one of the guilty civilians just as soon as he said that the two anbu returned with said roster along with copies for everyone to see "let's see now these five are indeed civilian doctors and had no clearance to kushina's room anbu bring these five to ibiki at once" said the hokage " yes sir" was the answer " now as to where the shioin clan will be staying" asked the third.

"They can stay at the namikaze estate its big enough to hold all of them" answered kushina " thank you imouto but are you sure" asked roxas " of course it's no problem there is plenty of room" answered kushina to her older brother

"Well then I guess that concludes this meeting" said Sarutobi "one more thing before we leave Hiruzen" asked danzo "what was that strange pressure that we felt not moments ago"

"That my friend was what you would call spirit pressure and only people from my family can use it effectively" answered roxas. "Well then lets us all go home and have a good night's sleep kami knows we all need it" said the third.

(Outside the namikaze estate) we see everyone looking at the impressive estate it was at least as big as the shioin compound so everyone at least had a room. On the first floor are the living room, dining room, kitchen, dojo, hot spring, and scroll and weapons vaults, on the second floor are about 20-75 guest rooms with connected bathrooms, the third has three master bedrooms also with a bathroom and walk in closets. Roxas and Soi Fon took the room on the right, yourichi and ichigo on the left, and kushina and naruto in the middle. As he was getting ready to go to bed naruto could not believe all that happened today and prayed that it wasn't a dream and if it was he never wanted to leave it he got under the covers with his mother were she raped him in her arms "good night sochi" said kushina "good night kaa-san" replied naruto. And with that the entire house was fast asleep.

**Well what you think please give me some good reviews **

**It will be awhile b4 I do a new chapter so please bear with me**

**Thank you and see ya **


End file.
